


Rockabye

by DarkLady417



Series: Voltron Self Ship Songfics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, FINALLY AN ANGST WITH A HAPPY ENDING, Pregnancy, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady417/pseuds/DarkLady417
Summary: She thought he would come back, but he didn't.And things only got worse.





	Rockabye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!: I don't own VLD or Rockabye

_ She works the nights, by the water _

 

Jen panted, leaning against the wall, waiting for the guards to pass. She glances at her companion, who looks at her concerned.

“I’m fine, let’s keep going” she assured

 

_ She's gone astray, so far away from her father's daughter _

 

__ She knew he didn’t believe her but they had to keep going. The two ran off to one of the corridors. She ran into the room and saw her four year old son who was crying, black hair with the most beautiful gray-blue eyes. She scooped him up into her arms.

“Sirius, you're okay…” she kissed his forehead as he clung to her

__ “Let’s go before they get here”

Jen nodded “Yeah” And with that, they ran out.

 

_ She just wants a life for her baby _

 

__ They arrived at the escape pods. They were going to escape! That is until the two were surrounded. She looked around and gave Sirius to her companion.

“Protect him, please” she begged

“But what are you-”

“I’ll be a distraction, get Sirius out of here Matt!”

 

_ All on her own, no one will come, she's got to save him _

 

She heard the escape pod leave, her son finally safe, as she closed her eyes and the sentries came in.

  
  


_ She tells him, "Oh, love _

 

__ She remembered him. Sirius’ father. The one man she loved and still did.

 

_ No one's ever gonna hurt you, love _

 

“I’ll be fine baby” he kissed her forehead “I’ll only be gone for four months and then I’ll be back. I promise”

She believed him, because he would never hurt her. Not on purpose.

 

_ I'm gonna give you all of my love _

 

__ “Wait for me, until I come back, promise?” he asked, a small smile on his face

“Forever and Always, Takashi”

 

_ Nobody matters like you" _

 

__ “Promise you won’t get with some alien girls while you’re there?” she teased

He laughed “Well, no, cause none of them will be you”

 

_ She tells him, "Your life _

 

__ Her face turned a bright red and he laughed and kissed both of her red cheeks.

 

_ Ain't gonna be nothing like my life _

 

__ “Shiro! Come on! It’s time to go!” she heard Matt shout   
“I guess it’s time” he said softly

 

_ You're gonna grow and have a good life _

 

__ He leaned forward, laying one last kiss upon her lips. She gripped his suit and kissed with all she had.

 

_ I'm gonna do what I've got to do" _

 

They pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

“Love you my princess”

“Love you too my prince”

She didn’t know that would be the last time she would see him.

  
  
  


_ She found her love, way too early _

 

She was shocked when she found out. She was pregnant. She couldn’t wait till Shiro would be home, she knew he wanted to have a family. At least, she hoped he would be happy. But she didn’t have to. 

 

_ He left her there, with more than tears and hurt to carry _

 

__ The news of the Kerberos crash was aired. She was heartbroken. She was pregnant and had to become a single mother. She sobbed when she heard the news.

 

_ They said too young, what are you thinking? _

 

Many called her names for being pregnant and only 20 years old. She couldn’t blame them. She felt like every name they called her. She was alone in this.

 

_ They told the truth, she chose to use her heart and keep him _

 

__ But in the end, she wanted to have this baby. She named him ‘Sirius’. Shiro loved space baby names, that one very much. Her little Sirius.

  
  


_ Now she got a six-year-old _

 

__ Sirius was three when they were kidnapped. She never understood why. But these strange aliens who she later found out were Galra, took her and her son. They separated them and gave her a choice as she screamed for them to give her her baby back.

 

_ Trying to keep him warm _

 

__ She fought in the arena. She had to do it, or they would hurt Sirius. She gained many scars. She gain many scars. She almost lost her sight in one match. But during that fight she learned something.  _ She could use magic _ . Her magic brought her sight back, but left a scar over her eye. 

 

_ Trying to keep out the cold _

 

__ They were there for a year. They never allowed her to see him. It killed her  _ every day _ . 

 

_ When he looks in her eyes _

 

__ That changed, when Matt came and broke her out. 

 

_ He don't know he is safe _

 

__ She finally was able to hold him again. He was four and he looked so much like Shiro. 

  
  


_ When she says "oh, love _

 

__ They didn’t put her back in the arena. No, she went somewhere much worse.

 

_ No one's ever gonna hurt you, love _

 

She was brought to Haggar. She did ‘tests’ on her, to see how a human can hold such potent and incredible magic. The pain was indescribable. 

 

_ I'm gonna give you all of my love _

_ Nobody matters like you" _

 

__ She gave up hope that she would ever see them again, her two loves.  She hung her head back, as she was strapped down to a table. While she had accepted her fate, she didn’t expect the door to come off of its hinges. She couldn’t see what was happening, her position didn’t allow it. She heard a sound akin to humming and she heard screams and bangs. She was scared of what it could be, until she saw who it was. She choked up as he removed her bindings. She couldn’t say anything before he picked her up. As they left the room, she finally found her voice.

“S-Shiro?” 

He smiled at her “You're okay now baby, I promise”


End file.
